


Graffiti Pete Emergency

by its_a_religion



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: But he gets over it because he's not a dick, Gen, Graffiti Pete cries, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Sonny is a sweetheart, Usnavi is a little protective of sonny, Usnavi tries his best, idk how to tag, let me know if I forgot anything, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_religion/pseuds/its_a_religion
Summary: A fic based off a fabulous drawing on Tumblr. The link is in the notes.orPete comes crying into the bodega looking for Sonny and Usnavi helps him out while they wait for Sonny to show up.





	Graffiti Pete Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Creds to Emily (niceboulder here on ao3 and boopliette.tumblr.com) for the incredible artwork that inspired this fic (http://boopliette.tumblr.com/post/154824983910/hi-can-i-request-something-usnavi-actually) and thanks so much for letting me write about it! I would definitely recommend checking it out and also stalking her entire blog if you haven't already because she's is very talented and draws A LOT of Sonny and Pete.

Usnavi was brewing a fresh pot of coffee when he heard the little chime on the door notifying him that a customer had entered. He glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes with a groan. Standing just past the doorway was, quite possibly Usnavi’s least favorite person, Graffiti Pete.

 

“Is Sonny here?” Pete asked quietly.

 

Usnavi was simply not it the mood to deal with Pete today. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Pete any day. He certainly wasn't going to tell the punk where his cousin was. Sonny was young and impressionable and Graffiti Pete was a bad influence. “Get the hell out of here,” Usnavi hissed.

 

“Is Sonny here,” Pete started again, “please--I--I--” he stopped, seemingly searching for the right words. Usnavi stood scowling for a moment when he heard a soft sniff behind him. He turned to find Pete shaking, trying to hold back tears they both knew were inevitable.

 

“Oh,” Usnavi said quietly, “shit.” He almost felt bad for being so brash. He still didn't like Pete, but he wasn't soulless. “Are you--” he placed a hand on Pete’s shoulder and the boy all but crumbled in front of Usnavi’s eyes, “hey man, come sit down. It's alright.” He got him sitting on one of the boxes behind the counter as sobs began to rip through his body. Usnavi knew that he needed to help Graffiti Pete calm down but he had no idea how. “Sonny’s shift doesn't start for another twenty minutes but I can go get him--” Usnavi said as he turned to find Sonny. He took a step but was stopped when he felt a strong hand gripping his wrist. He turned around and saw Pete’s eyes staring at him with a silent plea to stay. “Hey, Hey--it's okay,” Usnavi said and put a hand on Graffiti Pete’s back, rubbing small circles. “I'll just text him,” he said softly so as not to upset him any further. Still rubbing Pete’s back, in what he hoped was a calming gesture, Usnavi pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Sonny a short message with his free hand.

 

**TO: SONNY**

**GET HERE ASAP - GP EMERGENCY**

 

He anxiously waited for Sonny’s response, glancing down at the broken looking boy on the box pityingly.

 

**FROM SONNY:**

**?????????**

 

**FROM SONNY:**

**ON MY WAY**

 

Usnavi let out a sigh of relief. “He’s on his way, Pete. Sonny will be here soon I promise.” All he got in response was a soft grunt followed by more sobs. Usnavi mumbled comfort in a mix of Spanish and English. He checked the door every few seconds hoping to see his younger cousin running in soon.

 

Sonny came stumbling in about two minutes after Usnavi had texted him. “Pete!” He shouted as he ran through the door. He knelt down in front of the box Pete was on. “Pete, what happened?” He asked gently. Instead of an answer Pete just threw himself onto Sonny, pulling him in close and sobbing into his shoulder. Sonny was frozen for a moment before he hugged Pete back. He held on tight, one hand rubbing Pete’s back, the other gently petting the fuzz growing in on Pete’s head. Sonny looked up at Usnavi, “what happened Cuz?”

 

“I don’t know. He just came in here asking for you then he started crying and well you know the rest,” Usnavi said with confusion written all over his face.

 

Sonny gave his cousin a nod that meant ‘I get it and thanks for not throwing him out even though you hate him,’ before turning his attention back to Pete. The older boy seemed to be calming down a little bit and both Sonny and Usnavi were relieved.

 

“Pete, can you please tell us what happened?” Usnavi tried again.

 

“‘Navi he will tell us when he is ready,” Sonny half snapped at his cousin. “Why don't you go get him a soda?”

 

Usnavi nodded and walked away knowing that he should take a little longer to grab the soda so Sonny and Pete had some time to themselves. In all reality, Usnavi didn't actually hate Graffiti Pete. He simply worried about his cousin. Sonny was a few years Graffiti Pete’s junior. He was impressionable and Pete wasn't necessarily a good influence since his favorite hobby was vandalism. He didn't hate Pete, he just loved his cousin.

 

Usnavi grabbed a cold Pepsi from the fridge and walked back to where he had left Sonny and Pete. He found only Sonny. “Where’d he go?” Usnavi questioned.

 

“He went to the bathroom to clean up a bit. Usnavi I need to talk to you about something ok?” Sonny sounded stressed.

 

“Of course Sonny, what’s up?”

 

Sonny looked down at his feet and mumbled, “‘Navi would you kick me out if I told you I liked boys?”

 

“Sonny what?” Usnavi sounded offended, “Sonny what’s going on?”

 

“Cuz, would you kick me out if I told you that Pete and I are well…” Sonny trailed off before glancing up at his cousin.

 

Usnavi began to laugh. Not just a chuckle but a whole-hearted laugh.

 

Sonny looked at him, confused. “What the hell ‘Navi?”

 

“Benny owes me five dollars,” he gasped out.

 

“Wait,” Sonny began to put it together, “you were betting on me and Pete?”

 

“Sonny, man, you ain’t subtle.”

 

Sonny chuckled softly, a weight lifting off his shoulders, “I am going to go get him. Be right back.”

 

Usnavi gave him a thumbs up while he pulled out his phone to tell everyone the news. A few moments later Sonny and Pete came back, walking hand in hand. “I'm sorry for botherin’ you Usnavi,” Pete mumbled embarrassedly.

 

“You ain't bothering me, Pete,” Usnavi said sincerely.

 

Pete looked at Usnavi with gratitude shining in his eyes.

 

“Will one of you please tell me what happened? I can't help if you don't tell me what’s going on.” Usnavi stated.

 

Pete glanced down at Sonny, for reassurance, then back up at Usnavi. “Well--um--ya know I don't live in the best part of town, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Usnavi nodded.

 

“Well, ya see, my neighbors musta saw me 'n Sonny cause when I was out last night someone broke into my apartment.” Pete took a deep breath and continued, “‘Snavi they broke everything and used my paints to write _‘JOTO’_ and _‘FAGGOT’_ on my walls.” Pete began to cry again.

 

“It's okay cariño,” Sonny said giving Pete's hand a reassuring squeeze. Usnavi gave a small smile at the sweetness coming from his cousin.

 

“They took my paint and my boombox. All I got now is the paints in my bag. They left a note that said if I came back they'd mess me up.” Pete said sadly. “I got nothin’ left. Nowhere to go.”

 

“You can stay with us, Pete,” Usnavi stated firmly.

 

“For real?” Sonny asked incredulously.

 

“Yes for real. Yeah maybe I'm not Pete’s number one fan, but I'm not going to turn him away if he needs a place to stay while he gets back on his feet.”

 

“Thank you so much Usnavi,” Pete said sincerely, “what can I ever do to repay you?”

 

“Just don't hurt my cousin, or get him into any kind of trouble and we're square.” Usnavi threatened with a hint of humor behind it all. “Why don't you go to our place and get settled in. I need to talk to Sonny for a minute.” Pete nodded and caught the key Usnavi tossed at him, then headed out the door.

 

“Thank you so much Cuz--” Sonny started.

 

Usnavi waved a hand to shut him up, “the rules are: no closed doors, no staying out with him past your curfew, and no more hiding from me ok? I love you, Sonny. To think that you were afraid to come out to me hurts. I don't care if you are gay, or bi, or whatever. I just want you to be happy, yeah?”

 

Sonny hugged his cousin and said a muffled “thanks,” into his shirt.

 

“No problem Sonny. Now go take care of your _jevo_ , I'll cover your shift today.”

 

Sonny shot Usnavi a wide smile then ran out the door to find Pete. Usnavi smiled to himself as he finished up the coffee and got ready to cover Sonny’s shift.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am apologizing for rn for how trash this is. let's be honest this was just on a whim and I only really wrote it because I was procrastinating something else. But like also if yall like it I'll write more. Just drop a comment and let me know what you thought. OK also sorry that the characterization is an off, I'm working on it. And the lack of Spanish is due to the fact that I don't know Spanish because I took Hebrew for all my schooling instead. alright, I'm done. I hope you liked it. I just felt the need to contribute because there is not enough sonny and Pete out there.


End file.
